pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noise
Zwei '( ズェイ''Zwei also known as '''Noise) is Echo's other personality and is a Baskerville. The word 'Zwei' is also German and means 'Two', which could refer to being the 'second' character of Echo. History Zwei is the alternate personality, seemingly the opposite of the Echo, inside of the body which they share. When Echo is not working for Vincent, Zwei is with the Baskerville's searching for the seals which bind Glen's soul. It is unknown if Echo truly knows that Zwei shares her body or not, though she has said that she is merely an echo of somebody else rather than her own person. Zwei however has stated that she knows she and Echo shares a body, and that the body rightfully belongs to her rather than Echo. Coming of Age Ceremony Zwei, along with Fang and Zai appeared at Oz's coming of age ceremony, where Zwei was controlling Gilbert through her chain Doldam. Zwei lost control of Gilbert and B-Rabbit appeared. While Zai and Fang fought B-Rabbit, Zwei makes sure Oz does not leave his place inside the seal. After B-Rabbit defeats both Zai and Fang, Oz takes control of Zai's sword and attempts to kill him, only to have Gilbert defend Zai and be struck down instead. Oz, stricken with shock, is then immobilized by Zwei and Fang and sent to the Abyss. Ten Years Later When Raven(AKA.Gilbert), Oz and Alice went to investigate about the Baskerville's, Raven found that his collegues where all being controlled by Doldam, with Zwei close behind. Oz and Alice find out that Raven is actually Gilbert and he is taken over again by Doldam. When Gilbert is about to kill Oz though, Oz manages to get through to him and he shoots Zwei instead, causing her to retreat. When Sharon sent Oz and Gilbert into Cheshire's demension after Break and Alice, Zwei used Doldam's powers to control people as marionettes inside of Echo while she was the dominant conciousness, to control her into kidnapping Sharon for Vincent, Zwei's apparent love intrest. Search for Glen Zwei, Lotti and Zai search for a piece of Glen's soul and Zai separates from the two, leaving them to deal with Elliot and Leo. Once the battle ensues, Zwei uses Doldum to control Leo's body, but couldn't manage to control his mind, while Lotti emobilized Elliot. Unfortunately for Zwei, Leo breaks away from her control when Elliot breaks past Lotti, and Break appears in order to stab Zwei through the stomach and hand, saying he has some questions for both of them, immobilizing Lotti, though causing him great strain later, so he left both injured. Zwei was later knocked unconscious and was healed while Echo took control again. Aftermath Zwei is shown using her chain on Pandora members. She was distacting them for Vincent while they were in the Nightray mansion. Appearance Her appearance is exactly the same as Echo, but she ties a part of her hair into a cylindrical hair ornament. She wears a traditional red cape like the other Baskervilles. She has never fully removed her hood, but in Retrace 37 of the manga, large parts of Zwei's face were revealed. Personality Unlike Echo, Zwei likes to provoke her opponent and is cheerful. Zwei deeply loves Vincent and, according to herself, is the original personality inside Echo's body. She is sadistic and psychopathic towards everyone else. She is also shown to be very loyal to Glen. Zwei has been known to be very reckless, always rushing into battle and searching for more action, but Zwei also treats battles like shows, where she writes the script and should always win. It is possible that the reason Zwei gets injured easily is because she is so reckless. Abilities and Powers *'Marionette': Using Doldam, she can control anyone and anything with strings that control both mind and body. *Can run at phenominal speeds. *Can jump high buildings. Chain :See More: Doldum Doldam is Zwei's chain. It resembles a woman that is tied like a marionette. It's eyes are covered. Quotes *"Don't interfere, B-Rabbit! I feel bad for you since you finally got your contractor." *"How mean. Those people were your collegues too... You've become such a cruel adult, huh? (To Gilbert) *"Well then, shall we have a special puppet show performance from Doldam?" *"It's a pity, but the curtains shall fall here. It's not the same as the scenario I had written out." Chapter Appearences *Note that this is a list of appearences exclusively by the personality of Zwei, not of the personality of Echo as well. Trivia *Zwei feels slight pain when Doldam loses control of a person. *Echo can't seem to control Zwei's consiousness and cannot hold her back when she wants to step forward. *Zwei is usually always shown in pain someway: #''When controlling Gilbert and loosing control she felt a pain in her chest.'' #''When Gilbert once again breaks from her control she gets shot.'' #''When controlling Leo and toying with Eliot, Break steps in and stabs her through her stomach and hand.'' *Zwei is based on Tweedledum, while Echo is based on Tweedledee. They are like twins inhabiting the same body, but with strongly contrasting personalities. Also, Zwei has a chain called Doldrum (rhymes with Tweedledum). *Gilbert has an antagonistic relationship towards Zwei for what she made him do to Oz ten years ago. Gilbert's chain is based on the monstrous crow, which chased off Tweedledee and Tweedledum, just as they were preparing for battle. *She is the most danger-prone type of the group. She often gets into battles and gets injury. This is due to her recklessness when it comes to battling. *Her attitude of taking battles in her own "scripts" is similar to the attitude of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders' Jesse. *The title "Where Am I?" has been used for three different Chapters, all of which Zwei appeared in. dfb.jpeg|Zwei Category:Female Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors